In the state of the art, as consumer electronic devices become thinner and microelectronic systems become much smaller, micro batteries are widely used in a variety of fields, such as complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS), and micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS), for the sake of miniaturization. For example, the micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) have micro mechanical components, sensors, and actuators as autonomous complete systems that need micro batteries adapted for use as power supplies.